


Shooting Star

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [23]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, One True Pairing, Sappy, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Stargazing, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kouyou, I know you're not supposed to tell me what you wished for, but... what is your dream?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Hullócsillag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140671) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> Written for the LJ community 50 stories. (Theme Set 001, #18 Dream).  
> Beta-ed by the wonderful demonslave666 @LJ.

Two boys were sitting underneath a tree, watching the moonlit sky in awe.

“Look, there's a shooting star!” one of them shouted suddenly, his hand shaking with excitement as he pointed at the object burning in the Earth's atmosphere. “Quick, let's wish something!”

Two pairs of chocolate brown eyes fluttered closed, a dry and a plushy pair of lips moving as the boys made their wish upon the falling star.

They opened their eyes after a few seconds, the shooting star now long gone. The shorter boy turned to look at his friend, smiling at him.

“Kouyou, I know you're not supposed to tell me what you wished for, but... what is your dream?” he asked.

“My dream is to become a guitarist and play in Tokyo Dome.” the taller boy said, his eyes shining with determination. “And it will come true for sure. What about you? What is your dream, Aki-chan?”

Akira tilted his head to the side and touched his lips with a finger. “Well... my dream is that, too.”

“So we share the same dream?” Kouyou blinked at him and Akira nodded in response. “That's strange. But I guess it's not right to have the same dream. If you want to be a guitarist too, you'd be my rival. I don't want any competition between the two of us.”

Akira had to agree with that. He hummed softly to himself and looked up to the sky, deep in thought. After a few moments he spoke up, “You know what? I will become a bassist. Then we can be in the same band!”

\-----

Two young man are sitting underneath a tree, watching the moonlit sky in awe. No matter how many times they have come here, stargazing from this meadow was always a stunning experience.

“Look, there's a shooting star!” one of them shouts suddenly, his hand shaking with excitement as he points at the object burning in the Earth's atmosphere. “Quick, let's wish something!”

They close their eyes, his lips moving as they are making their wish upon the falling star. They are holding hands, leaning against each other's shoulder, the shorter man's head resting in the crook of the taller one's neck.

“You never change, you are such a kid.” the younger man notes, but the other just rolls his eyes.

“What is your dream, Kouyou?” he asks after a second of comforting silence, taking a hold of the taller man's hand to caress his fingers idly.

“My greatest dream has come true, I've played in Tokyo Dome. So now I only have one dream left.” he says, but doesn't explain it further until the other asks what it is. “Your ass, Akira. That is my dream, pounding into that tight little ass of yours.” he grins.

Akira snorts and rolls his eyes. “Very poetic.” He stands up, but a firm hand wrapping around his wrist stops him from leaving. “What?” he blinks at Kouyou.

“What is your dream, Akira?” the taller man asks, a smug grin playing on his lips. Akira's expression softens as he looks up to the sky for the last time this evening.

“My dream is to make your dreams come true.” he whispers. “So come on, we need to get up early tomorrow.”

Kouyou jumps to his feet and as they turn away from the meadow and the wonderfully shining stars, he wraps an arm around Akira's frame protectively. “I knew you would like that idea.”

“How surprising.” the bassist notes sarcastically. “I've liked it ever since our high school graduation ceremony. Honestly, what did you expect?”

Kouyou ignores the question, it's rhetorical anyway and instead he steals a kiss from the blonde. “I love how we always share the same dreams.”


End file.
